


How Is A Bullet Different Compared To The Hole You've Left Me?

by Bennie133



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Spencer, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: It was supposed to be a good day, Spencer wasn't supposed to get shot.





	How Is A Bullet Different Compared To The Hole You've Left Me?

Morgan looked at the box, flipping it open, closing it, flipping it open, and closing it again. He had just picked it up last night. It was the right size, he knew that for sure since he had snooped around her apartment to see what size her other rings were. She had a few of them but never really wore them much at work. Probably just don’t want to lose them, really. He understood that.

He placed the box in his pocket, hidden beneath the layers of his shirts. He leaned over the bed side he was sitting on, gently shaking Reid. “Hey, rise and shine, beautiful.” He said, leaning down a bit, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

“Fi... five mo' min'ts...” She managed to utter, turning away from Morgan, curling into the warm safety of the blankets. Surely it couldn't be morning already, and time to get ready for work. Surely it had only been an hour or so since she went to sleep, away from reality.

Morgan chuckled, “Come on, go shower. I'll make you some breakfast.” He insisted, before reaching his hands under the covers, finding her sides and giving a slight tickle.

“Uagh!” Reid cried, rolling out of the bed, sheets tangled around her legs, awkwardly raising them off the floor. “Derekkk.” She whined, rubbing her eyes, squinting at him a little. “I said five more minutes.” She told him, hands daintily running through her hair, trying not to pull on any knots that had surely made their way there last night, like they always did.

Morgan smirked, “Shower, food will be done when you're ready to go.” He informed her, leaving the room to go make breakfast for his girlfriend. Honestly, he wasn't sure how she's survived all these years. She's put salt in her coffee because she's so tired at first in the mornings when she wakes up. That's what she's told him, anyway, as to why she wait until she gets to the BAU to eat on something, and drink coffee. She was just a tired... well, she was a tired little girl in the mornings who was way too cute on the off days to stay in bed with.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan had just finished setting down the plates of food when Reid walked into the room, “Smells good.” She said, stomach giving a small rumble. Oh yeah, they didn't actually eat last night... That's why she felt so hungry.

“Good. Dig in.” Morgan told her, sitting down. He made pancakes from the box, and simply cooked some eggs real quick while splitting a grapefruit between the two of them, that way it would actually get eaten before it went bad, since it was the last out of the ones they had bought.

Reid happily obliged, taking a bite and chewing, glancing around. She looked out the windows the longest, watching the sky slowly change color, before looking to Morgan, “It was rude to wake me like that, you know.” She told him, straight-faced.

Morgan scoffed a little, “It's rude that you make me have to wake you up.” He retorted, before chuckling, “Cute scream.” He told her, making her face go a bit red.

“That wasn't a scream, that was a cry of despair as my body reacted to your violent attack.” She answered to defend herself, stabbing the eggs to get them to stay on her fork, then eating them. She liked his eggs, he always got the creamy egg texture that she never could, especially in the mornings. It was nice. This was nice. She took a drink of her coffee, before clearing her throat, “Thank you.”

Morgan just shrugged, “Not a problem, sugar.” He said, finishing off his plate of food already. He felt her watching, and he just chuckled, “Yes, I know, you've said it before. I eat too fast.”

“Well, we haven't been called in earlier than normal, so it's not like you have to really rush, especially since my apartment is closer.” She told him, “It's okay to just relax sometimes in the morning.”

Morgan nodded, downing the orange juice he had for himself, ans he sat back, watched as Reid attempted to eat the grapefruit. It really made him smile, cause she never really got the hang of that fruit, always had trouble using the spoon and scooping out the tart deliciousness inside of it. “What?” He asked when he noticed her staring back at him.

“You were staring at me, I should think you would know that I would notice such a thing.” She told her, eyes burrowed a little bit as she finished her fruit. “You were amused, even. Why?”

Morgan shook his head, “Don't you worry about a thing.” He told her, clearing the dishes that they were already done with, leaving her with her bowl and spoon to eat the grapefruit. He checked his watch, humming a little. “We'll clean up when we get back, we don't have enough time to do the dishes before we leave.” He informed her.

Reid gave a slight nod, placing her dishes in the sink now that she was done attempting to eat her fruit. She pulled on her shoes, and she walked out the door, locking it behind her and Morgan. She walked with him to his car, hopping in on the passenger side. As

Morgan got in, he gave her a quick kiss. “Alright, let's go,” she said, glancing out the window.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Morgan, I need you to go around the back, take Reid with you. He's most likely going to go down suicide by cop, but he's flighty, so he might try to run, too. We need to be completely prepared for anything.” Hotch told him, then looking to the others, “You'll split up, half of you with me in the front, the other half making sure he doesn't go out the windows.” He added on. “There is snipers on the roof, and the rest of swat will be going in with us, too.”

Morgan and everyone else nodded in understanding. Morgan and Reid held their guns out, slowly circling around the house to the back door, waiting for the signal to enter from the others. Morgan glanced at Reid. He never felt too worried while they were working, no more than normal, anyway. She could hold her own, extremely well, actually. He looked back to the door. It was time to be completely focused, head in the game.

The signal went across the agents, their earpieces delivering the message that it was time to begin moving in, to extract the killer. Possibility two hostages, most likely upstairs. Morgan kicked down the door, and he filed in, Reid following in right behind him as the filtered in, working together swiftly as they cleared throughout the house. Where was the man?

Reid was about to say clear when she was pushed down to the ground. She struggled, trying to come out on top, keep the gun pointed away from her,. Shots were fired as she and the unsub wrestled, her hands constantly trying to throw the gun away. Morgan tried to get close, but the gun kept going off, and they couldn't close in on him yet. Finally, Reid was tossed aside, and he stood up, only to be tackled to the ground. The gun went off, though Morgan couldn't tell where it went. They cuffed him quickly, and Morgan went to Reid. “You okay?” He asked.

Reid removed her hand from her shoulder, “It went to the side of my vest.” She said, before beginning to collapse. Morgan caught her, keeping her up.

“I need a medic!” He yelled, setting her down gently. He pulled off the vest, making her wince a bit, “Sorry baby, sorry. Hang out.” He said, pulling her shirt down a bit to look at it. “You're gonna be fine.” He said, “Where's the damn medic?” He called, looking around.

Reid shook her head, coughing up blood, “Go find... the kids.” She told him, head lolling slightly to the side, beginning to weigh too much for her to keep up straight. Man, she felt kind of tired.

Morgan took her hand, “I'm not leaving you, okay? I've got a promise to keep.” Reid eyed him with confusion, he hadn't made a promise to stay with her when it was like this, had he? Morgan pulled the box out, and the ring, placing it in her palm. “You see this? I'm staying with you, death do us part. Not letting you go, Spence.”

Reid coughed up a bit more blood, looking at him, “Are you.... really asking me here?” She asked, a slight smile on her face as she tried to keep her eyes on him.

“Yeah, wasn't the plan, really, but it seemed like it would fit somehow. Besides, gotta know you're okay.” He told her. She coughed again, blood pooling out from her shoulder.

“This is way worse than the leg.” She joked, coughing up blood even more, looking at him. “Getting tired.”

Morgan put her hand in his, “Baby, listen to me, you don't get to be tired right now.” He said, keeping his eyes locked on her. “You can't leave me.”

Reid looked at him, “It would be... ironic if I died after you just proposed.”

Morgan closed his eyes for a second, “You're not gonna die, Spence. Besides, what's a bullet compared to the hole you'll have left me?” He asked, brushing hair out of her face. Before they could talk anymore, medic walked in, helping with her, taking her to the ambulance as they applied pressure, trying to keep her stable.

Morgan looked at the empty ring box, before following Spence into the ambulance. He wouldn't let her be in a box. Not because of some scumbag who went at her. He held her hand as her eyes closed, and he let his head fall back as he heard them bring her back, not letting her leave. He should have proposed sooner...

 


End file.
